


We Write of Gifts Untold

by JacksWild



Series: Letters [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Letters, M/M, Thanks, Work, appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWild/pseuds/JacksWild
Summary: I have often shared with you the things that I have thought the most dear... not because you wanted them, but because I believe that you deserved them. You earned them by simply being who you are.





	We Write of Gifts Untold

Master Snape,

I appreciate your help regarding the case, with your assistance we were able to take care and find the missing vial of phoenix blood that Scamanders family had secreted away. After a conversation with Kingsley and Hermione, we all decided that the best possible person to make use of the vial of rare blood would be you. Attached is the vial, missing only three drops for my own stores. Please feel free to utilize it as you’d see fit. 

As always, thankful, 

HP

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos Welcome as always...
> 
> Much Love,   
> Jacks


End file.
